The Story of Hikari Kaze
by GoodLittleHuntress
Summary: Based off my own character Hikari and her journey with Naruto and company. No Sasuke sorry for all Sasuke fans. Trust me its good.


**Sadly I don't own Naruto but I do own Hikari Kaze and my other made up characters. Hope you like this, and don't forget to review!**

Thunder could be heard throughout the village, but then again what would you expect from the Village Hidden in Storm. The cries of anew born baby could also be heard mixed in with the thunder, strong winds, and rain. Today was a special day for the Kaze family, June 18 the day Akina Kaze gave birth to a little girl. "What should we name her Toru?" asked a woman in her mid twenties with black hair and shining brown eyes. "Hikari", replied her husband a man in his late twenties with black hair that had a hint of dark blue and dull coal colored eyes. "Yes our little Hikari" spoke Akina.

The cries of anew born wasn't the only thing heard, far out from the sight of the village were the roars of the great ookami (wolf) Raiden, know better as the thunder and lightning being. Wounded, Raiden's howls of pain could be heard but instead was mistaken for the booming of the thunder and crackling of the lightning. Deep in his mind Raiden knew there was only one way he would survive his wounds, knowing that the deep gasp in his thigh and claw marks on his chest would surely kill him in a matter of hours. Without a second thought the great ookami ran through the midnight forest, to him it seemed like a few steps but to any human it would have been miles. He ran as fast as his wounded legs could carry, his 12 tails colliding with the trees around him creating all of them to fall. Sooner than expected made it to a village. Thinking back Raiden remember this was the village named for his purpose, what could be better than to find someone in this very village. His enormous form went unnoticed by the villagers residenting there. In his mind Raiden wondered was it because of his status that he could go unseen by mere mortals. The cries of a child stopped Raiden's train of thought. _Could this child be the one?_ He thought to himself. Only one way to find out, and with that Raiden raced cross to the source of the strange cries of live.

The new family shook as the thunder became louder and closer. The lights began to blink on and off, the sure sound as the window cracking could be heard as they spoke softly to one another to calm each other. Suddenly, all the lights went out, Toru hand's went for his wife's, the other used to rub the back of Hikari's head, a futile effort to sooth her cries. An unexpected jolt of lightning broke through the window hitting Hikari. The baby's cries were instanly stopped, silent tears rolled down Akina's face as the sight of her baby laying motionless in her crib. "Toru…Hikari". Her voice shakey and filled with sadness. Toru walked over to the crib, worry and guilt filled his heart as he saw his first born. His hand reached down and cupped her smaller one, but instead of the coldness he expected her hand warm at his touch. She turned over and laid on her belly as she sleep heavenly. Relieve filled both parents as they let out a heavy sigh. "What was that?" asked Akina. "I don't know but from now on I think things are going to change for us" replied Toru as he took her small frame in his arms. The two watched their baby sleep in total bliss.

Exactly thirteen years from that very day and the Kaze family were still going strong. Hikari grew up with her father's thrist for adventure and her mother's hard head. Her black coal eyes shined with a hint of yellow as she awoke to the morning sun. Her shoulder length blueish black hair sparkled with each brush stroke. Unknown why to both parents Hikari had a yellow streak decending down her hair bangs. " Hikari you're going to be late" explained her father. Today was the day Hikari was assigned to her group. She could still remember the day, when the morning dew had set and her academy sensei Kiyoshi had just announced she was to be on squad 3. Hikari was so excited that day because 3 was her lucky number and she was sure that might good fortune her way. "Hikari" the yells of her father snapping her out of her remiscing. "Coming" shouted back Hikari as she grapped her Sai and Twin Blades not forgetting to put on her village headband on. She really liked it because of it's lightning streak in the center and the way it held up her bangs. Rushing out the door, Hikari backed up and told her parents by.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, she hurried seeing as she was already 5 minutes late. She still hated the fact that ninja's had to wake up so early, the earliest she had ever awoke was at noon. She never was much of a morning person, her best time was when the moon was full. She jumped down onto the clear landing, not yet touched by man. Trees fulled the clearing, only a small opening could be seen. There stood three figures. "Nice of you to join us Hikari" replied a tall man with dark red hair. "Sorry sensei" apologized Hikari and gave a respectful bow. "Late again geek" replied the smooth voice of her teammate Renton, he had dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Hikari fist were tightly clenched at her side but she said nothing. " Let's start TRAINING!" shouted her other teammate Daichi, a boy with too much spirit for his own good. His oddly long black hair danced in the sun as he did his rather embarrassing training dance. Hikari held back a laugh at the boy who was supposly older than her by a mere 3 months. "Yes let's" came the voice of her sensei. "Today will be very simple focusing charka to attack your enemy" continued sensei. "But Kiyo Sensei what's chakra?" asked Daichi. Three slaps could be heard throughout the forest from Daichi's teammates slapping their foreheads. "You have to be kidding me, you don't know what chakra is" Renton stated more than asked. "What if I don't it can't be that important" replied Daichi. "How'd you ever become a ninja" questioned Hikari.

After hours of explaining the fundamentals of chakra to Daichi, and actually getting it through his head, it was time for the trio to go home. "We didn't even train" complained Daichi. " Who's fault to you think that was" Renton spoke. "Hikari" answered Daichi dumbly. "No baka it was your's" shouted Hikari out of anger. " Bye guys see you tomorrow" said Daichi as he ran home totally missing the conversation. Hikari hit her forehead again. "Well see you Renton" said Hikari. Renton just walked away. _Great I'm stuck with an idiot and Mr. Indifferent_ thought Hikari. Hikari then remember because of Daichi's idiotic mind, she missed a day's worth of training. After that thought she went back to the clearing and decided to work on her physical attacks.

Returning back to the clearing, Hikari noticed it looked so different at night. The trees were a darker shade of their burnt brown and the leaves rustling in the midnight wind added to the creepy affect in Hikari's opinion. She start with simple moves such as hitting tree trunks with bare fist and kicking until her legs felt like they were going to fall off. Then a move came to mind, the one she never showed to anyone. A dark glow formed around her, her eyes became a misty yellow, and her facial expression turned cold. She summoned all the strength she had and released it in on final blow. The dark glow faded, her eyes become their black selfs and her facial expression turned back into the one of love and encouragement. Hikari's eyes widen as she looked at the field around her, all the trees were gone in a 5 mile radius. Hikari hurried and packed up her weapons and rushed home before she was noticed. Two figures came out the shadows at that time. "She that her?" asked the first. "I believe so" replied the second. "With that power it's unknown what she could do" said the first. "Indeed let's report back" said the second. The two jumped out of sight at a speed no mortal eyes could see.

The next day, Hikari woke up to the destinct voice of Daichi. "Dachi" mumbled Hikari clearly still sleepy. "Did you here Hikari huh huh" asked her over excited friend. "Here what?" asked Hikari. "The clearing it's seems since we left the whole field was destroyeed" replied Daichi. Hikari's eyes widen. "Did you say the whole field" asked Hikari. "Yeah good thing we left when we did" explained Daichi. _No I'm sure I only destroyed a few trees _thought Hikari. Then something hit her. "How did you get in my house!" shouted Hikari. "I stuck in duh" replied Daichi. In less than a second he was on the ground holding his face. "Well since you're here wait for me" replied Hikari after cracking her knuckles. She then departed into the bathroom.

45 minutes later, Hikari came out the bathroom. She was wearing a white shirt and black baggy pants. "You know it takes you to long to wash up" stated Daichi. "Really and how long does it take you?" asked Hikari. "10 minutes" said Daichi. "That's nasty" said Hikari. "What once a week that's more than usually" said Daichi. "You're disgusting!" shouted Hikari. "Geez girls and hygenie" remarked Daichi. "What was that?" asked Hikari cracking her knuckles. "Nothing" replied Daichi putting up his hands in defense. "Fine let's go" said Hikari grabbing her sai, twin blades, and headband. "Race ya" replied Daichi speeding pass her. "You're on" said Hikari running faster. The two raced pass villagers with amazing speed. "Ha I'm winning" gloated Daichi. "Daichi watch…!" Hikari warn came to late. Daichi ran into an older man with silver hair spiked up. It seemed he was too busy reading an orange book to notice. Hikari picked up the book the man dropped. She read the cover. _Perv_ thought Hikari.

Kakashi sensei came a voice from in back of Hikari. She turned to see an orange blob run pass her. It stopped infront of the man. The blob was a boy with bright sunshine hair wearing a orange jumpsuit. She also noticed the whiskers embedded on his cheeks. _Leaf village_ thought Hikari noticing his head band then the older man's. "You two okay" asked a girl with pink hair wearing the same the head band. "Yeah" replied Daichi. "Don't be rude introduce yourself" replied Hikari. "Oh right I'm Daichi Ari" said Daichi. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki" gloated the blonde haired boy. _He gloats his own name_ thought Hikari "Um…you three are from Leaf" said Hikari. "Yeah I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" said the pink haired girl. "I'm Kakashi Hatake" replied the older man. "Um… here's your book" said Hikari hand him the book. The girl known as Sakura smacked her forehead. As soon as the book touched Kakashi's hand he continued to read it. _Perv_ ran through all four teens mind. "Anyway may I ask what you three are doing in Electric Country" asked Hikari. "We're on a protecting mission for someone named Hikari Kaze" replied Naruto "Wow that's weird this person has the same name as you Hikari" said Daichi. "You seriously can't be that dumb" sighed Hikari. "Wait you're Hikari" questioned Sakura. "Yeah but I don't need any protection" stated Hikari. "Maybe we should go see your leader" replied Kakashi. "You must mean Raikage" said Daichi. "Right sorry your village is still new to our's" replied Kakashi sheepishly. "I'll lead the way" replied Naruto. "Idiot how are you going to lead the way and your don't know it" stated Sakura. "Oh Hikari lead the way" said Naruto. "Follow me" sighed Hikari.

Soon enough the 5 were at a tall building, it had glass windows that sparkled like the sun itself and was hard to look at without being blinded. It was made of a stone that never of the leaf ninjas had ever seen that was ivory blue and had a hint of yellow in it. "Come on let's go" said Daichi pulling everyone in. The three gave Hikari questioning look. "He likes the Raikage tower it's like a second home" explained Hikari. The five made it to a tall door that had an eery sense about it. "Are we allowed to go in?" asked Naruto creeped out by the door not to mention the cold stares everyone was giving them. "Why are they staring at us like that" whispered Sakura. "They're not they're staring at me" replied Hikari with her head down in shame. The screen looked familiar to Naruto. "Hey Hikari let's go in" said Naruto. " Yeah" said Daichi catching Naruto's plan. They all entered the door. "Aw the leaf shinobi welcome to the Village Hidden in Storm" replied an older man looking in his 50's. He was fair skinned with short black hair with the tips gray. He was wearing traditional robes and a bamboo hat with white covering and a kanji in the center. All 5 bowed in respect to him. "Raikage the Leaf village has accepted the request to protect Kaze, Hikari" spoke Kakashi. "Why do I need protection" interupted Hikari. "Hikari you of all people shouldn't question my actions" replied The Raikage. "Gomen" apologized Hikari. "Now I will allow the Leaf shinobi to rest for a day and then you 4 will leave" announced The Raikage. The five bowed then departed out the room.

"Cool we get to stay!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto have some self control" replied Sakura. "Hey is there a ramen stand near here?" asked Naruto. "Yeah I'll show you" said Hikari. "I'll see you later Hikari I'm gonna go tell sensei why we didn't show" explained Daichi. "Alright" replied Hikari. "I better go get our rooms for the night" said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura nodded. The three made there way to the ramen stand. "Hikari you're going to love in it Konoha" replied Naruto slurping up noodles. "Yeah and you can go shopping with me and my friends" stated Sakura. "Sorry I'm not much of a shopper" replied Hikari. "Then we can just eat ramen and train" replied Narurto. "You're already eating ramen" replied Hikari. "So there's always room for ramen" explained Naruto. "Come on it's getting late" explained Sakura having to drag Naruto away from his noodles. "Hikari help Sakura's evil" whimpered Naruto. "I guess I'll meet you guys early at the south gates" decided Hikari. "Okay" agreed Sakura finally pulling Naruto away too bad he got the bowl of noodles too.

Later the night, when the sky darken and the clouds became a musty gray. Hikari laid in bed and couldn't help but rethink this whole leaving thing. She had already explained the situation to her parents, they agreed after some convicing but that wasn't what was worrying her in the first place. Why? Why was did she need protection, sure she was still chuunin but she was entitled to know what invovled her. Finally putting her mind to rest she drifted off into a sweet slumber.

Hikari woke up early, gathering clothes, weapons, and anything extra she needed. Heading out she bid her farewells to her parents and teammates. At exactly 6:30 she made her way to the village gates. It's tall iron bars glistened in the sun rays, being 40 feet tall and 12 feet thick, it stretches around the whole village, providing great protection against village enemies. The iron bars also attracts the lightning that occurred during storms causing the bars to become an electric fence protecting all inside against the outside. "Hikari over here" shouted only one well-known blonde. "Coming" shouted Hikari in return. "Ready to go to Konoha?" asked Kakashi. Hikari gave a slight nod in response. The four walked out the gates into the lush green forest, nearby the sound of bird chirping could be heard. "So how long do you think it would that us to get to Konoha?" questioned Hikari. "No more than 3 hours" replied Kakashi. Hikari nodded.

After walking for a while, Kakashi stops. "Kakashi sensei what's wrong" questioned Sakura. "Everyone get down" shouted Kakashi. The four ducked barely missing the shurkien flying pass them. 3 shadows jump from nearby tress. _Kuso I should've noticed them _thought Kakashi. "There more smarter than we took them for Ari" said the man with dirty blond hair and a music note on his head band. "You're right Brian" replied a girl with black hair and dark blue tips and the same head band. The man known as Brian didn't take a second more until in rushed in to fight. Kakashi blocked his attack on Sakura. "Naruto handle the girl, Sakura you get Hikari out of here" stated Kakashi struggling against the attacks from Brian. "Come on" replied Sakura dragging Hikari against her will. _Sexist_ thought Hikari realizing how Kakakshi didn't ask her or Sakura to help.

A blood curling scream came from the forest, it seemed as though the trees themselves were crying in excruciating pain. _Naruto _thought both girl. They gave each other a silent nod and rushed back without a second thought. Once they return Kakashi was fighting the woman know as Ari and Naruto was on the ground holding his face, his ears bleeding. Brian stood over him like a hawk silently awaiting it's prey. "Leave him alone" shouted Sakura. Brian gave a grim smile. "And if I don't" teased Brian. Just then Hikari appeared behid him and with a swift kick to the side Brian slide a few feet. "That'll happen" answered Hikari. "Brian take it easy you used up to much from fighting that kid" replied Ari blocking an attack from Kakashi and gaining some distance. "Retreat for now" replied Brian vanishing in a poof of smoke. Ari followed his example. "Cowards" shouted Hikari laughing. Kakashi walked over to them with Naruto in his arm, his facial expression made Hikari silent. "You two disobeyed orders" replied Kakashi. "Yeah if it wasn't for us who knows what would have happened to you two" said Hikari angry. "That's beside the point here I'm the leader and you will listen to me" said Kakashi. "I was only trying to help!" shouted Hikari. "And what would have happened if they took you!" shouted Kakashi. Hikari wore a blank expression. "Why would they be after me?" asked Hikari. "Nevermind let's finish this" whispered Kakashi. "No I want to know" said Hikari. "Um… Hikari maybe you should drop it remember Naruto needs help" stated Sakura. "Fine" sighed Hikari. "Let's go" she added.

By the time, they made it to Konoha the sun was setting, causing purple ripples to be created in the sky. "Is Naruto going to be okay?" asked Hikari. "Yeah, Sakura I need you to take him to the hospital" said Kakashi. "I'll right" agreed Sakura taking Naruto on her back and rushing into the Konoha towards the hospital. "Kakashi what now?" asked Hikari. "For now we go see the Hokage" stated Kakashi walking away. Hikari ran to catch up with him. When she faced him, his face was stuck in the orange book. _Perv_ thought Hikari.

The pair made it to the Hokage tower, made out of brick, it had silver doors and windows with light green trimmed egdes. "Shall we go" replied Kakashi casual and opened the door for Hikari. "What a lady's man" replied Hikari sarcasitly. Kakashi chuckled. The two made it up a long flight on stairs that into a empty room with only a desk and scrolls on the floor. _Maid anyone _thought Hikari. Laying on the desk was a blonde haired woman sleepy with a light blue kimono on. Kakashi cleared his throat. The woman shot up. "Kakashi was the cause of waking me" said the woman. "Hokage-sama Hikari is here" stated Kakasi. The woman's eyes fell on Hikari. "Welcome to Konoha" she cheered. Hikari took a step back, she continued until she felt Kakashi's hand on her back, he gave her a slight push. "Hokage-sama" bowed Hikari. "Please call me Tsunade" said the woman. Hikari nodded. Tsunade's face turned serious. "Kakashi report" she said in a stern voice. Kakashi explained the details of the mission. "Hm I see you were stopped by sound" replied Tsunade. Kakashi nodded. _So they must know she's here_ thought Tsunade.  
"Hikari" she spoke causing Hikari to awake out of her thoughts. "You'll stay with Sakura and train under Kakashi for the next several months" she explained. Hikari nodded and with that both shinobi were out of the office.

"Cool so you're like a Leaf citizen"said Naruto after Hikari explained what happened. Naruto was currently in a hospital bed but you could from the looks that the nurses gave him they wanted him out. Every two minutes it was "do you have ramen here?" or "ramen is the best food for growing shinobis" or the famous "if I get ramen I heal faster" bit. Sakura couldn't help but hit her head, now there was a huge red mark on her forehead. "Hey guys I remember hearing the guys who attacked us were from Sound yet never heard of that village" replied Hikari. "Yeah there really bad guys who piok on the weak but I beat them" gloated Naruto. Sakura hit him on the head. "Don't listen to this idiot they're a new village were want to control the other's I guess you could say" replied Sakura. "But why would they want me" asked Hikari. "Because you have something very special in you" replied Kakashi walking in the room. "What do you mean" asked Hikari. "Well let's just say you have untamed power that want from selfish desires" answered Kakashi. "Now that you meation it I have been able to do so powerful jutsu before" replied Hikari. "Yeah you contain your village god inside you" said Kakashi. "Wait you mean Raiden the God of thunder and lightning" asked Hikari. Kakashi nodded. Hikari started laughing. "That's just a fairytale for brats at night" replied Hikari. "Well that fairytale is in you" replied Kakashi. "You're serious… that's amazing!" shouted Hikari. Sakura was the first to notice. "Hey where's Naruto?" she asked. Hikari looked around but didn't she the blonde anywhere. She noticed his figure outside the window. "Hold on guys" said Hikari rushing out to meet up with Naruto.

"Naruto wait up!" shouted Hikari grabbing his shoulder. "How can you just say it's cool" said Naruto with his head down covering his eyes. "What do you mean?" asked Hikari. "Most of my life I was thought of as a monster… a killer and you just find out and say it's cool" spoke Naruto. "You have one in you too?" asked Hikari. "Yeah" replied Naruto. "I didn't know I'm sorry and this does explain why the villages of Storm stared me down" replied Hikari more to herself than Naruto. "Don't worry about it I guess I over reacted" said Naruto. "How about I treat us for a bowl of ramen" said Hikari. Naruto eyes lite up. He pulled Hikari to the nearest ramen stand. What happens next Hikari wasn't sure but what she was sure of was the people around her would always be.


End file.
